We're At Worlds End again!
by Mrz. Sparrow Turner
Summary: Once a wealthy young lady, Maddy was abandoned by her father and her mother died. One day in Tortuga she meets Captain Jack Sparrow and they became best friends. Now,years later, she joins the crew, Will and Elizabeth to save Jack from the Locker
1. Chapter 1

**We're At Worlds End Again!-** My first story- At the beginning it is obviously crap- but i do have quite a good plot- so if you stick with me it will eventually get better. Maddy is a young girl who has had a hell of a past. Her mother has died, her father is nowhere, she has nothing and no-one, the love of her life left her stranded on Tortuga...when she meets none other than Jack Sparrow. But when Jack no doubt gets into trouble with Jones yet again, she and the crew of Will and Elizbaeth sail to Worlds End to save him of course! And what happens along the way- you'll have to read to find out. JackOC, some WillOC, WE

i do not own anything or one execpt Maddy.

**Chapter 1**

Will Turner walked through the streets of Tortuga, dodging the fighting people and couples making out, until he finally reached the place. he stepped inside, hes ears immediately ringing with unpleasant (or pleasant, make that) sounds that he would rather not be hearing. He cleared his throat.

"I'm looking for, um "Madelyn" he asked the lady at the desk.

He hoped that was enough, he didn't know her last name, Tia Dalma had only told him to "find Madelyn and bring her" So he had searched though every street in Tortuga and every whorehouse and bar except this last one. _"this better be it" _he thought to himself. It was already dark and he was hungry and tired.

"She'd be down in a sec" the lady said. Will breathed a sigh of relief mixed with annoyance. How typical that of every bar and whorehouse in Tortuga this girl that he had been looking for was in the very last one. He looked around as he heard footsteps of two people, coming down the stairs.

---

I walked down the stairs, nearly tripping over my stupid dress, my long ebony hair dancing past my shoulders. My eyes, which were usually sparkling turquoise blue are probably as dull as my skin. I hadn't eaten in days, I felt I could eat a horse now and probably only gain half a kilo adding to my already stupid slim form. The man next to me had his arm around my slender waist, and his hand was caressing my stomach. I wanted nothing more than to punch him right now, but I didn't have enough energy. The only reason I was moving was because he was dragging me along. I didn't notice anything or anyone around me, staring at nothing in particular with, my eyes half closed.

"See you next week luv" he smirked, and walked out of the whorehouse and into the nightfall of Tortuga.

"_Next week, my ass",_ I thought to myself, but I knew that he was right. I would see him next week, whatever the mans name was. I nearly laughed as I walked to the front desk. _"he comes and gives me a hard time each freakin' week and I don't even know him name" _I thought.

"Madame Rosette may I pur-lease take a break now? I've been working since four non-stop" I whined tiredly.

She didn't answer me, instead she jerked her head to my right. I turned around and nearly bumped into him, jeez he was right next to me, face to face. A young man, probably around my age stood there.

My first thought was "_god he is pretty fucking handsome" _he was, really, I don't see a lot of handsome men around in Tortuga these days, funny that. He had dark curly hair that was tied back with a dirty piece of cloth, a few bits of loose hair fell down the sides of his face, and nice dark eyes. His eyes kind of reminded me about a certain man, who was probably back in Port Royal now, enjoying life but I refused to think of him, and instead focused on the man in front of me. He had a nice figure, not too muscly and not stick figure. I wasn't really sure if he was a pirate or not, he looked respectable enough.

My second, was that he somehow looked familiar. I did not know why, but there was just something that flew across my mind

My third thought was "_jesus fuck, great, another customer, is this ever going to stop?" _

I ignored those thoughts and gave him my best smile, like I had to so many others before. I took his hand and started to drag him upstairs, putting up my act once again as "the finest whore in Tortuga" _more like the finest actress in Tortuga _it took a second for me to realise that he was holding back, but before I had the chance to react Giselle opened her big mouth.

"You don't wanna chose _her _that one charges by the minute, she does" Giselle smirked, and sort of "accidentally" pushed her breasts up in his face. Will hastily backed away, two bright red spot appearing on his cheeks

I scowled, tempted to slap her in the face and also trying not to laugh at her ridiculous attempt to woo the good looking guy who was in _my _hands.

"I do not!" I my voice raised, of course it wasn't true, if I charged by the minute I might as well be living in a mansion in England right now, eating something nice, away from all this dirt and this-this, _place. S_he was just jealous that I had a decent handsome young man about my age with me.

I turned, furious, but not letting it show on my features. I grabbed the handsome man's hand and pulled him with me, but once again he was pulling away

"Wait that's not what I was here for" Will said, feeling his cheeks redden.

I turned, confused. "_Not what he was here for??"_ _Well what else would you expect at a bloody whorehouse? Well why don't you sit down sir, let's have a tea party, let's!" _I thought.I was confused alright, so much that it probably even showed on my face, considering which I rarely let my feelings show, especially on my face where others could read the expression so easily. I still hadn't said anything so the man spoke.

"I uh wanted to um maybe take you out to dinner, to talk about a few things" Will said, shifting his feet, feeling that his whole head might burst with embarrassment. He looked around. There were a few women staring at him from around the room with amused looks.

_Take me out to dinner? Men in Tortuga do not take us whores out to dinner, that is not what we are paid for. _I thought.

"Will Turner", he said, holding out his hand.

I took it and we sort of shook hands. _What the? Since when did men shake hands with us women? I had never been greeted other than by being kissed on m lips so hard I felt like I was going to die. _

"I'm Maddy" I said, giving him my short name. I hated "Madelyn" I mean how can a name so short consist of three syllables?? My mind was wondering from the subject at hand.

"You mean Madelyn?" Will said, horrified that he might of got the wrong person.

"Yes.." I said suspiciously. _How the fuck does he know my name?? Oh yeah a lot of men in Tortuga tend to know my name._

"Look I uh um, need to talk to you about something…someone" Will said, smiling.

_Aww his smile is so cute hehe. _I smiled back, "did you say… dinner…?"

31/08/2007 2 Kathy Chow


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's the second chapter please read and REVIEW!!!! If you don't I wont know what you think ok??? I am currently working on the third but I'm not posting it until I get at least 1 review. This is my first fanfic and I must admit its easy reading other stories but it's much harder to write! Took me more than an hour to write this haha.**

Oh and let me just explain what this story is about, since in the first chapter I was kinda new to all this so I forgot. Anyway this is just the 3rd movie but with added character andkind of the same plot but different- a little bit- I thought the 3rd movie was quite complicating I didn't get the first hour at all so yees that's why I wrote this!

Anyway enough of me talking.

Oh and btw I don't own POTC or anything except Maddy!!!

**Chapter two **

Will and I were sitting at a small table, opposite each other in one of the most decent restaurants in Tortuga. (which wasn't very decent by the way, compared to the imaginary ones I'd been day-dreaming about the past few days) We had already ordered our food and was waiting for it to come. I didn't say anything, there wasn't really anything to say, I kept trying to avoid his deep dark sexy eyes. They kind of reminded me of Jack's as well, except Jack's eyes were, well different I guees, _Oh god did I just think that? Ugh I am hopeless. _My stomach was grumbling (I hoped he couldn't hear it) like there was a thunderstorm going on inside.

Our food arrived and without a second glance at Will or thought of what he would think of me, I grabbed my knife and fork and shoved it in. I didn't know what the fuck it was, it didn't look that pleasant but it tasted OK and it was food so I ate it.

After a few minutes I was aware that Will was watching me with an amused but confusing look like "why is this skinny young girl stuffing her face in front of my handsome one???" well, that's what I thought he was thinking, but it turns out even I can be wrong. About the second part of that phrase anyway. I don't think Will was too "I love myself" was he?? I hate guys who think there top of the world. _There we go again, me and my hopeless brain. _

"If you're wondering why I'm stuffing my face, Mr. Turner, I haven't eaten anything in 3 days", I smiled, hoping to give him a hint that if he wasn't going to eat his, then I was.

I immediately knew it was the wrong thing to say when Will's facial expression changed from one of confusion to pity. I _hated _when people pity me. You could tell from Will's expression- " Oh, this poor girl, hasn't eaten for days and now she has to stuff her face in front of a stranger"

"I- d-didn't mean it like that, Madelyn I-I'm sorry, I just-" Will stuttered. "Why is it that I always say the wrong things to girls", he thought to himself

"Forget it" I said. I didn't even feel like eating anymore. In fact I was fascinated as to why I was interested in eating this what looked like shit in the first place. The thought of it mashing around in my stomach made me fell like vomiting it all out. I had a little day-dream as to what I thought it was made of, which made me even more sick, so I was forced back into reality. I downed some wine to wash my insides.

I smiled to Will, who was no doubt still trying to think of something to say to me, I guess. It didn't look like he was going to have a stroke of inspiration soon, so I cleared my throat.

"Soo, are you planning on telling my why I'm here??" I asked, making to sound too damn obvious. I was planning to have asked sooner but my thoughts were too much on food I guess. I picked up my fork and started playing with it

"oh yes. Actually I was here for a proposition. Do you know of …Captain Jack Sparrow…?", Will asked

_Jack? _

I dropped the fork.

"Jack? You know him? You've heard of him? Ohmygod where is he?? Is he here? Is that why you told me to come? He's here right?" I said, excited. Jack hadn't come and visited in quite a long time now

Will cleared his throat and looked down. "Err, not exactly, um you see he's, uh he's in Davy Jones locker"

I just stared at him. I was stunned. Half of me wanted to laugh and laugh forever. How typical of Jack to do something as ridiculous as get stuck in Davy Jones locker. The other half wanted to scream "_mother FUUUUCK, Jack how could you do this to me_" out loud so Rosette could he me from across Tortuga.

"Oh" I said, showing no emotion at all, I didn't know whether to do the first or the second one so I just sat there.

"Anyway we, that is me, Barbossa, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Tia Dalma, the crew were wondering if you could join us to well, to rescue Jack?" Will said, _please say yes please otherwise Tia Dalma will kill me. Please say yes, _he thought.

I frowned, taking this all in. i had no idea whatsoever as to who these people were, except for Barbossa, who had been one of my uh- "customers" before. _Fuck I really don't want to see him again. _Its funny that I actually remember him, and this was like 5 years ago mind you. But I did want to see Jack. And will was offering me to take a break from being someone's piece of flesh for a while, so I was in no position to say no.

"alright" I said smiling. "when will we leave?" I asked.

"Tonight, if that's alright" Will smiled, relieved.

"its fine" I said. But I was actually thinking: _YESSSSSSSSSS too bad Giselle you can have fun with that fat man next week haha. _But then again Giselle probably _was_ going to have fun. _Aww jeez is the no way to damn that woman?_

My happy thoughts were interrupted by a man who had just appeared out of no where next to me. He was round and resembled a pumpkin and he was leering at me.

"I wanna show you the night of your life" he smirked, grabbing my hand and placing a sloppy kiss on it. I calmed myself and snorted. _Ha nice line, I bet you practised that all morning_

Will frowned, glanced at Maddy, who was calm as a dove and smiling. _Jeez this is some woman _he thought to himself.

"Actually I'm taken tonight" I smiled, jerking my head towards Will to show him my point, batting my eyelashes for extra effect. Will blushed.

_Haha Will's blushing how cute. _

"Aww come on, I'm sure I can pay you more luv, and give you more as well…" he winked at me. I felt his hand touch my face, then move down on to my-

I pushed his hand off me and jumped up, pulling out the small dagger I kept in my bodice and held it against his neck. He cried out. _Oh what a big baby, yeah I'm sure you can show me the night of my life. _

"I _said _I'm _TAKEN"_ I half yelled and gave him "the look" He backed away and ran out of the room.

I turned back into my seat, facing an astonished Will, who had his hand on his sword, no doubt ready to defend me. _Well that has him surprised aright. Didn't think a girl like me would be prepared huh?_

I smiled, placing my dagger back where it belonged. "Comes in handy" I smirked

Will couldn't help smiling. _This really is some woman,_ he thought

He cleared his throat. "Shall we be leaving now?" Will smiled

I smiled back as he led me through the restaurant and into the night breeze of Tortuga, the place I hate but will always call home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys again heres the third chapter. Thanx so much to guitarjunky7484 for your review haha yeah I know about the whole pov thing so after I read ur review I kind of made some little changes to this so the reader wont be tooo complicated. Thanks again- my first review hehe!**

Nope I don't own it okay?? If I did I would be making pirate 4 with O.B. and there would be compulsory make out scenes between him and i.

**Chapter 3**

Mr. Turner led me through the streets of Tortuga, as if this madness around us was all new to me and he kept close as if I was going to disappear if he stepped one inch away from me. _Jeez he is so protective. Haven't I just shown him that I can take care of myself?? _

"Be careful" Will said, glancing around suspiciously

_Obviously not. _I was really annoyed now. I have lived here nearly my while life-who did he think he was, my father? I shuddered at that idea. No. Will Turner was nowhere near my father.

We continued walking, after a few minutes a large man stepped in front of me with a hand full of coins, smirking. I really wanted to punch him but decided against it. Before he even had a chance to open his mouth I said coolly "No" and step sided him, pulling Will with me to make the point clear. But the oaf wouldn't take that for an answer, instead of going back to wherever the fuck he came from, he grabbed me, and being probably three times Will's size, he pulled me away from Will's tight grip and pulled his sword up against my neck.

_Shit. _

_Great. The first chance to prove to Turner that I'm not a big baby and I've ended up helpless in this giants hands. If only I had my sword. _

Will frowned at the man. _Please don't harm her _he thought to himself. He pulled out his own sword, ready to attack but stopped dead in his tracks when the man tightened the grip on the sword.

I gasped. I could almost feel the blade digging into my flesh, but I was relieved that it hadn't.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, whelp." The oaf said, sneering at Will. "Wouldn't want me to harm her pretty neck would you now?"

_Fuck you, you don't even have a neck. _

I noticed in a millisecond that as he was saying this his grip had loosened so without further thought I lifted my leg up (which was kind of hard to do, with me wearing this dress) and kicked him in the groin with as much strength I could muster.

The man let go of me and moaned in pain, one of his hands on his crotch and the other still holding his sword. Will let out a little laugh and motioned me to follow him

I figured this was my chance so I ran off, with Will beside me through the street as fast as I could. I pictured the man again, and the look on his face. _Haha. _It was so funny I started cracking up as we ran, and soon, Will and I were laughing so hard that we had to stop and regain breath.

We had already lost him quite a while ago, so Will and I sat there behind the trees and had a good laugh again before going on

"Lets go, the crew might be getting impatient" Will said smiling. He offered a hand. I took it, nodded and stood up. This time Will put his arm around my waist and sort of pulled me really close to him, like I was a firework, about to shoot off the second he let go of me. I was quite glad though, I really didn't want to go through _that _again. Anyway it was nice to know that he actually cared about my well-being, but now he thought I was a helpless little girl who couldn't take care of herself.

Will was feeling a little down, what kind of a man was he? _Couldn't even help her at all, I just stood there watching, _he thought to himself. He smiled at Maddy in his arms. _She probably thought he was as useful as a sword that was super-glued to the ground._

We quickened our pace, since it was already dark, nor Will or me noticed the man at first- he had been following us. I looked around. There he was. He was leering at the both of us, like an angry bull ready to charge. But I wasn't scared at all this time.

"Give me your sword, Will" I said coolly, holding out my hand

Will was stunned. "what?"

"I _said _give me your bloody sword" I repeated impatiently. The man was getting nearer.

Will didn't even move, he just stood there gawking at me like I was an idiot. _Maybe I am. _AnywayI sighed and made a grab at his sword but I failed, Will had his hand firmly on the handle.

"nuh uh" Will said looking at me like I was about to shoot off and explode this second "Are you crazy?"

_Of course I'm crazy I'm just a little girl who didn't even no what swords were made of. _

"Fine" I huffed. There was no point arguing with the naïve, stubborn man who had just pulled out his sword and was ready to fight the bull that was nearing. I sighed. There was no time for arguing anyway, the fat man swung his sword at Will's head, but thankfully Will ducked. _Will 1- Fat man 0_

So then they started fighting. I have to admit Will was pretty good. Even as good at me probably. Maybe. He had really good technique and he seemed to know what the man was going to do next. Will swung hard at the man, and sliced his upper arm. _Ouch. Good one Will. Will 2 Fat man 0. _The man was really angry now his eyes were on fire, but that didn't seem to help him. In fact the angrier he got the worser he got, and because of his weight he took a millisecond to regain his breath, which was clearly the wrong thing to do because Will knocked his sword out of his hands, chucked it to me and brought his up to the mans neck. He stood there, whimpering.

_Will 100, fat man -10000000000_

Will smiled, still holding the sword on the beefy mans "neck" "I think the lady said _no" _Will said, a bit grossed out to be this close to the man, who smelt like sweat and a number of other unmentionable things.

The man cowered and stomped away, clearly disappointed and wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. I smiled, still holding the sword Will had chucked at me. I decided to keep it. I couldn't keep it in my bodice, where I had kept many of my most treasured items, so I just held it by my side. Will came over to me, smiling. We set off again.

"Now we really should hurry" Will said, pulling me close. I felt the air in my lungs being hugged out of me. I didn't really protest though, it would be no use.

"So anyway, how do you know Jack?" I asked. It seemed a bit weird to me that a respectable man like Will would know someone like Jack. Not saying that Jack wasn't respectable or anything, just in a different way, I guess.

Will smiled and began storytelling, still not loosening the grip on me as we walked.

"Well the first time I met him, he'd actually sneaked into my Blacksmith shop, to escape from the navy boys. So he ended up using it as a hideout" Will said, remembering he and Jack's first sword fight.

I chuckled. "Why were they chasing him?" I asked, even though I knew the answer would probably be "Because he's Jack Sparrow" or something like that. I was right.

"Because he's Jack Sparrow and everyone wants him dead, I guess" Will answered "nah he actually saved my fiancé, Elizabeth, and then used her as leverage to save his own ass after that"

_Fiancé? Great. _

"…So then we had a sword fight in the Blacksmith shop, I wouldn't let him escape you see"

_I smiled. He's so stubborn. _"Who won?" I looked up at him, smiling. I was pretty sure Jack won. I was right again.

"uh Jack" Will smiled sheepishly. "but he cheated, of course, which is why he won" he added

_Of course Jack cheated who did you think he was, the bloody King of England? _

Will continued telling me the rest of his story, how he had joined forces with Jack to save his beloved from cursed pirates, saving him from the noose, the whole quest to find Davy Jones' heart and Jack being eaten by the Kraken. It was an exciting story, even had me interested.

"………So now Captain Jack's in Davy Jones' Locker and were all going to Worlds End to save his ass _again…_and Beckett has the heart…which is not good_" _Will concluded

"But he did save your ass quite a lot of times" I reminded him

"that's true" was all Will said.

"Worlds End?" I breathed. _the map! That's why they needed my help, I guess _"Wait, I have the map to this-this place called well I dunno its "How to get to Worlds End"but I think its writtin all in like, Egyptian or something, is that why you need me?" I said, gazing up at him. _It had to be. _

"Yes, I think Tia Dalma said something about you, having the map to get to this, this whatever place we're going" Will said, smiling.

"I do!" I breathed. I lifted my arm and reached in my bodice and fished out the map that I had stolen from my father long time ago and showed it to Will. He took it, studying it closely.

"I have no idea at all of what this is" Will said, frowning, as he gazed at the lines and dots and godknowswhat on the piece of parchment. "Maybe Barbossa will know" he smiled, and continued walking

_Aww shit Barbossa? I really really didn't want to see him again, the annoying bastard. _

"So where is this bloody ship you're taking me?" I asked impatiently. It had been about 15 minutes now. 15 minutes walking in this dress with Will's arm suffocating me.

"Were getting near, its hidden, just around the corner act-_fuck"_ Will said. He had stopped walking and froze

"Fuck what?" I chuckled. _Will Turner said Fuck. _I turned around to see what he was looking at.

I didn't see anything of great importance at all. I looked at him confusedly.

_Oh well, it must be really fucked if it made Turner say the f word._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ) many thanks and appreciation to the people out there who are actually reading this. I know that I suck at writing, but I tried, I guess, so I would be really happy if I got a bit more reviews ) anyway, here is the next chapter. **

**No, i dont own POTC!! )**

**--Chapter 4--**

I saw what Will was so worried about. They were everywhere, the Royal Navy, in red coats and wigs, carrying guns and walking in all directions, searching through Tortuga. I wasn't worried at all- this happened often in Tortuga. _Suppose their still looking for Jack and Will _Ithought. _Damn just when we're about to get on this ship _

"It's Beckett" Will whispered.

"Beckett", a small little man was strutting around like he own the place, smirking at the cries of people whose house had just been broken into.

I looked about again. No-one had seen us yet and Will, who seemed to finally move a muscle after being rooted to the spot and dragged me into the trees. I stood, resting my back against the wall.

I was just about to ask why he was sooo stressed when Will pulled my face up to his and kissed me full on the lips. _What the fuck? _I tried to pull away butit didn't seem like he was going to stop for breath anytime soon so I looked around with my left eye. "Beckett" was still searching the area. _Ahh ok. _I realised that Will was doing this to make it look like we were together, so that he wouldn't know who he was. _Why was Will so worried about this small guy anyway? _I thought.

Will was still kissing me like we were sitting in a park having a romantic picnic. He was a fine kisser but nothing even remotely close to what he'd been aiming for. I shifted my eyes to the left. _Damn _The small man was now looking the same direction we were standing and was about to look right at us, so I ignored all thoughts, wrapped my arms around Will's neck and gave him my best without-tongue-whore kiss. He was clearly shocked. _Hahaha Whatever, he would thank me later. _

I glanced to the left again, and let my hands move around Will's back, whilst still kissing him. _Come on, move, go yep, yep that's it YES! _The short man had left the area, so I detached myself from Will, who was still standing there as if I had just announced that I was pregnant with his baby. I was a teeny bit annoyed.

"Jesus Will, you don't have to act all surprised, I've been doing this practically all my life" I scoffed. "In fact you should be thanking me that we were unnoticed, I mean jeez Will you couldn't put up an act even if your life depended on it!"

Yes I was quite annoyed indeed. I watched him stand there, still, probably thinking of what to say. _Was he always this slow??_

Will thought to himself for a moment. Yes, she was right, it was he who had brought up the idea in the first place, and he figured he was pretty useless at this stuff anyway, if it wasn't for Maddy and her performance they might be caught and locked up in who-knows-where.

"You're absolutely right. Thankyou" Will said sweetly, smiling. I let out a big sigh, then couldn't help smiling. _How could I ever stay mad at this man. _

Will and I moved stealthily out of the trees and around the corner, luckily avoiding the navy.

"So who was that shortie anyway?" I asked, soon as we had moved into a part of the town that wasn't being ransacked by the royal navy.

" _Lord _Cutler Beckett" Will said, sourly. "He's come to Tortuga to search for Jack and me, no doubt, so he can hang us. He also has the heart"

"Oh. But why would he want to hang you? What crime did you commit?" I asked Will, who was looking around suspiciously in case someone was around.

"Probably because I've been associating with Jack, I'm sure" Will said, finally letting go of me because there was no-one around. I massaged my ribs as we turned another corner.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, quite bored.

'No" was all Will said. But I had a thousand other questions on my mind.

"Do you think they saw this ship we're going to? I mean, ships are big, right?" I asked obviously. "These men would have come from another land, so they definitely arrived by ship, so how could they miss another docked ship full of pirates?" It all seemed a bit too fairytale like for me.

"I'm sure they wouldn't have, we hid the ship in this-this little lagoon in the- well trees" Will said, finding it difficult to explain the situation in words. "You'll understand when we get there"

"You hid the ship in a lagoon in the trees" I repeated, bluntly, with raised eyebrows

"Uh, yes" Will replied, uncomfortably. "I said you'll see what I mean when we get there"

We turned again and stepped into this a- well a sort of jungle, with lush green trees everywhere. I'd never seen this part of Tortuga at all and I couldn't even see where we were going or if we were going to smash into a tree or not. It was already quite late and very dark

"Just this way, yep here we go" Will said, smiling at the magnificent chinese ship that was floating in between the trees in this little lagoon that had weaved itself from the ocean.

I froze. _Shit _

It was my fathers ship. It was his pirate ship, the one I had watched sail away from me 7 years ago. I was quite shocked. No wait, wrong. I was terrified more like it. Was he on the ship???

"Come on we're finally here, lets go!" Will smiled.

"Uhh….Will um who's ship is that? …I mean I thought we were using the Black Pearl…uh I don't think this is the Black Pearl" I stuttered, eyeing the large, dragon wing like sails.

"Oh I'm so sorry did I forget to tell you? Jack's ship is in Davy Jones's Locker as well" Will explained "This is just a ship we borrowed from this pirate called…what was his name…oh yeah Sao Fing…or Feng, something like that, ever heard of him?? I think he's supposed to be the pirate lord of Singapore, but never mind- we're finally here! " he smiled at me and pulled me forwards.

"Oh. Yeah, I've heard of him…" my voice trailed away. "Is he onboard?" I whispered

Will must of noticed that I was a bit uneasy so he stopped. "No, he's back in Singapore, Maddy is everything alright?" he asked confused.

Feeling it wasn't the right time to gush to Will turner about my childhood life right now, I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine" I fake smiled. _He's not onboard so it doesn't really matter. _

**There ( I know its not that good or anything, but please tell me what you think **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou again to the some of you who are reading this! I would love reviews but, mainly I'm just writing this for me, i guess No- i'mnot a whiz at writing or grammar, or anything like that- i love to act and perform and this is just something i thought of doing in my free time i thought it would be nice to change the story of the third movie so that its not that complicating. Anyway heres another chapter )**

**i do not own POTC, just my own character **

Once onboard my fathers ship, Will introduced to a few others on board and the crew and Tia Dalma, this mysterious woman who's eyes seemed to follow me everywhere I went. I ignored the hungry looks the crew was giving and my eyes met Barbossa, with his long hat and yellow teeth. He smirked at me. "Lovely to see ya again"

I glared at him. _How dare he?_

I was ridiculously tired after meeting all of the crew, so I retired to the cabin Will had told me to sleep in. It was small, but fine, since I didn't want to share with Barbossa in the Captains one, or with Will and Elizabeth, who were doing godknowswhat.

Next morning I talked a lot Elizabeth, who like me was wearing a dress, but hers you could see was made out of better material. She was a pretty woman, I could easily see why Will had fallen in love with her. She appeared snobby at first but once I got to know here she was actually just a normal human being. She told me about everything in her past, how she met Jack and Will, of course I already knew but I listened anyway. I told her a bit about myself knowing too well to tell her _everything _about me. When I told her I was a whore, she kind of looked at me sadly. I gladly changed the subject.

"So, you're the governor of Port Royal's daughter?" I asked, more to myself. "So lucky…"

"Well it depends on what you mean by "lucky"" Elizabeth smiled. "Yes, I get to wear pretty dresses and have servants and have mansion to live in and all that, but it's just not really what I want. I want the freedom to do anything I want, and that's why I'm here, on the voyage to rescue Jack, instead of going back to Port Royal after he was uh …eaten by the Kraken"

"How did Jack die anyway?" I asked. "I mean, I know him too well to know that he wouldn't just give up like that, and he certainly wouldn't give up his own life for anybody…" I said, referring to the whole "…and then Jack took on the Kraken so he could save us" thing that Will had told me.

Elizabeth looked kind of uncomfortable and she didn't answer the question. I didn't mind anyway, I just stared out into the sea. Elizabeth turned to face me.

"So, enough about me, how do you know Jack?" she asked interestedly.

I sighed, I'd been hoping she wouldn't bring it up, I _hate _telling people anything about me, but I gave up, figuring I'd have to tell her about myself later anyway. I opened my mouth, but at that exact moment Will Turner came up on deck from below

"Ladies, time for Lunch" he said, smiling.

"Oh ok" I said, relieved. "What about the crew?"

"They've all eaten"

"And Barbossa?" I asked, wanting nothing but for Will to tell me the he accidentally shot himself dead.

"He's in the Captains quarters" answered Will, smiling. "It'll just be us three, some peace and quiet for a while"

"Ok then" I figured I'd better get something decent to eat, since all that disgusting stuff I shoved down last night.

Well went below deck and sat around a small rickety table, which Will had set up quite nicely. He laid down some potatoes and rice and something else that couldn't identify. I ate in silence, pretending to be mildly interested in the shape of my spoon.

"So, how do you know Jack eh? asked Will, who looked up at me from his food. I smiled at him and Elizabeth, and began to tell him the story of how I got to know a certain pirate named Jack fuckin' Sparrow.

_3 years ago…_

_I walked along some dark, deserted alley, trying to find a decent place I could spend the night in. I had no such luck though. I rubbed my puffy eyes, which made them sting even more. I kept walking, not knowing where the hell I was or what I was going to do. I accidentally walked into something. That something turned out to be a big man with stringy hair and a stench so bad he could probably put an entire army of dung beetles to shame. _

"_Oh…I'm so sorry…I couldn't see, I'll just um, go now" I stuttered in a small voice. I tried to smile but I failed. I started to walk away, but he grabbed hold of me with one of his tree-trunk like arms. _

"_Not so fast you…" he sneered at me. He grabbed my waist and dragged me into the trees._

"_Let go of me you big fat-" I screamed at him, kicking him in all directions, but I felt his hand clamp over my mouth. My voice became muffled and I finally gave up. No one would hear me anyway. He finally stopped and tied this disgusting piece of cloth around my mouth so I couldn't make sound. Or breathe. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I tried to get away but only felt his hand strike me across my face. I whimpered, clutching my jaw, feeling my blood trickle slowly down my chin. I tried furiously to blink back my tears but failed. _

_I felt his hands untying my bodice, on my legs and I tried to scream out but it was useless. I closed my eyes and wished to god that his would end soon. And it did. It stopped as soon as it had started. His hands were no longer on me, and I was breathing the fresh air again. I looked around to see what had happened, and found myself staring into big, brown, kohl-rimmed eyes. A handsome man was standing in front of me, smiling at me like an idiot. He had little accessories binded into his dreadlocks, which were falling out of an old red scarf tied around his head. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked from him, to the unconscious bloke on the floor._

"_You…did you just…?" I whispered, barely even hearing my own voice. My rescuer continued to grin at me. I smiled, relieved. "Oh god…thankyou so much…I-" I began, but stopped when I felt his finger pressed against my lips. _

"_Shush luv, it's alright now" he said. He looked at me, his dark eyes boring into mine. It seamed like ages before I finally looked away and found my voice. _

"_Well thanks…I was just lost uh I…thankyou" I couldn't find the right words to say. I just smiled. Since when did God ever actually answer my prayers?_

_With one last smile, he turned and just walked away. Disappeared is more what he did. I huffed. What? My prince charming just walked away from me!_

"_Wait- aren't you gonna tell me who you are? Wha-" I shouted after him. I looked around the street. No sign of the angel pirate. I gave up searching and continued on down the street…_

---

Present…

"So that's how I met Jack the first time, he stopped me from being raped, I guess" I smiled to myself, and took a drink of water from my glass. I already felt tired from talking. "Of course I didn't even know who the hell he was then…the bastard, walking away like that."

"Wow…" exclaimed Elizabeth, who was looking at me with awe. "And what happened after?" she asked, apparently eager to have been listening to my "story". Will was gazing at me, waiting for me to talk again.

"And then I met him a few months after…"

---

_Past…_

_I sighed to myself, as Rosette exclaimed to me that I had yet another visitor. "Visitor" was a nice way to put it, I guess. I had been working at this particular whorehouse ever since Tom from the Faithful Bride threatened that if I "ever ask for a barmaid job again I'll hunt ye down and kill ye. There are no places left, now get the fuck out of here". I figured that there was no place else I could go except one of these places. I barely even knew what they were until a few weeks ago. I had promised myself never, ever to consider selling myself, even if I had to live with the pigs. But I was wrong, of course. I had to have a place to live and food to eat, which is why I was here…_

_I looked around for the "visitor" and I looked straight into the eyes of my handsome angel pirate. He was looking handsome as ever, a smile plastered across his face and a glint in his dark eyes._

"_You're the-the…-I" I was lost for words. I never thought I would see him again- ever._

"'_Ello luv, I've come ta see ye" he smiled. _

_I smirked. "To see me?" how did he even know where I was?_

"_Aye"_

"_Uh…I, well you never really told me who you were…" I asked shyly._

"_Captain Jack Sparrow at your service luv" I answered, taking my hand and placing a kiss on it._

_I gasped. "Really? You're Captain Jack Sparrow? I read about you…when I was young I mean" I couldn't believe it. I had been rescued by none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. It was like a fairytale. _

"_Mm-hmm. Now what say you we go upstairs and get to know each other eh?" he smiled at me._

_I gulped. No way. "Uh…g-get to know each other?" I asked, my voice few octave higher. _

_Turns his version of "get to know each other" was better than I thought. In fact it was the first time I didn't have to undress with a man in my room. We talked the whole night. He told me about him, and I told him everything about me. My mother, father, my life, everything. I don't know what made me, but I just did. I cried, laughed, joked around, and I felt like the happiest I'd even been in my whole life. _

_Before he went, he promised me something. "Maddy, luv I promise that I'll come by every month ta see ye. Ye beautiful luv, take care". And then he gave me a little bag full of gold coins. _

_I nearly cried. He smile and walked to the door._

"_Wait- Rosette will know that we- well we didn't uh" I stuttered, already knowing that he knew what I meant. _

"_No worries luv, she doesn't know that we know she doesn't know. And we don't know if she knows or doesn't know that we know that she doesn't know" I said, and winked at me, whilst putting on his hat and walking out the door._

_I just laughed. I didn't even bother trying to answer that. I hit him playfully and we walked arm in arm down the stairs. _

"_Well goodbye Captain Sparrow" I teased._

"_Call me Jack, luv" he grinned_

"_Jack, then… Goodbye Jack" I smiled, my eyes watery. _

_I stared into my eyes again, like he did that night when he rescued me. "Goodbye luv…for now"_

_---_

Present…

Both Elizabeth and Will were gazing at me. None of them spoke for awhile, so I cleared my throat. "Will you please stop it, guys, you're scaring me…"

Elizabeth smiled. "wow, that's so…romantic"

I let out a laugh. "Shut up, Elizabeth, not nearly as _romantic _as being saved like you did…".

Will finally spoke. "Well that's really nice of Jack. I didn't know he had a…sensitive side like that" he smiled thoughtfully.

"Yes well it was. He came by every month to visit, but he hasn't been for the past few months, well, obviously with the heart and all, so I was getting worried." I said, a little bit teary. "And trust me if he ever knows that I told you this he would kill me for sure" I added, chuckling.

Will smiled. "I'll never understand that man. Ever."

"Me too. Now that's it for today folks, I'm getting g a little wee bit tired so I'm off, you two lovebirds enjoy yourselves okay?"

**Haha what a crap ending. I know, I suck at endings. Anyway this is a longer chapter that I wrote (which insn't really long, considering some of the other brilliant stories I've read) reviews would be great! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou sooo so much for you're reviews! Now I actually know there are people who are reading this! (which makes me kinda nervous, in case the next chapter sucks) but thankyou! Soo here you go- the next chapter- and please review! **

**I don't own anything except my OC :) **

**--Chapter 6--**

I walked up the stairs, nearly tripping over my stupid dress. Barbossa was steering the ship, which made me really angry, no doubt. I had no desire to talk to the crew either, who were across the ship, looking at me, just looking. _Lousy scumbags lazy stu- _I was cursing them to myself, when a tall thin man yelled, blocking my way to my cabin. He was screaming something about his eye. I sighed heavily, sidestepped him and changing my mind, going to Will's cabin instead.

Luckily Will and Elizabeth weren't there yet, so I sneaked in and grabbed one of Will's really big loose shirts to sleep in tonight. I had no idea what to wear, since I normally didn't really wear anything to bed, and I certainly wasn't wearing my dress, and I figured I'll be quite comfy in a shirt, so I quietly sneaked out and back into my cabin.

I pulled off my heavy dress, shivering in my undergarments, which I took off as well, leaving only my undies on and put on Will's loose shirt. I laughed to myself, I actually did look a bit like Will, minus the pants of course. The shirt was so loose that I could see half of my breasts. _Ha._ I retrieved the map from under my pillow, where I kept it from now on, in case someone tried to rape me to get the map or something (which I would never allow to happen anyway) and set it on my dressing table. I studied it for I minute, before giving up completely.

I was just about to put the map away when I heard a sharp knock on the door, and before I even had time to answer, Will barged in. I stood, rooted to the spot. Will did the same, his eyes widening. _Shit, what was he going to do? Yell at me for borrowing (alright stealing) one of his shirts? Or maybe just be so embarrassed that he's walked in when I'm half naked, that he'll just leave._ I made no attempt to cover my chest, hoping that he would just get the point and leave.

Luckily Will did the second one, even before I had thought of the second one (if that's possible) turning beetroot as he turned around and left, hurriedly. Will looked incredibly cute when he was blushing again, but I didn't let that get to me this time, even though I already had (a little teeny bit)

"Uh…oh god…I'm so sorry, I should have-" he was apologizing like crazy all of a sudden, while leaving. But I stopped him.

"Shut up, Will, just please hurry up and get the fuck out" I snapped, pretty sure he was out before I even said anything. I sighed, looking around the room for something to cover my legs with. I nearly laughed. _When's the last time I've even been in a situation where I need to cover myself?? _There was obviouslynothing I could put on except the dress, so I grabbed my sheets off the bed and wrapped them around my waist, pulling Will's shirt into more of a respectable position, so it wasn't showing too much skin.

I walked over to the door and let Will in, who was still recovering from "I've just seen someone other than my fiancé's legs" syndrome. I rolled my eyes and beckoned him to get in and closed the door. I just stared at him, waiting for him to tell me why he was here.

Will, instead talked on and on about his "stupidity". "Listen, Maddy, I'm so sorry for what happened before, really, it's entirely my fault and if I'd known, well, it was just incredibly stupid of me, please forgive me I'm really sorry, oh god I am so stupid, just ple-"

I sighed loudly, cutting him off. "Okay, okay I get it, but I already know you're stupid, how could you remind me like that- did you really think I'd forgotten it so easily?" I teased, getting over my annoyance and cracking a little smile.

Will smiled as well. "Well, the reason why I'm here, is that Barbossa need that map- so he can sail to this end of the world place, obviously"

"Oh ok, sure" I simply said, reaching across to the dresser and giving Will the map. "Anything else?", daring him to question me about the shirt.

"Nup. Oh Uh…is that…one of my, uh…" Will stuttered, eyeing my, I mean his, shirt.

"Yeh, it is…sorry" I smiled. I began pulling it off my shoulders a little. "I suppose you'll want it back now…"

Will turned beetroot again, immediately. "Oh no, keep it of course! It's fine, you know, I have plenty more, you can have it, please, I want you to." Will smiled, talking fast, nervously.

I smirked at him, twirling the fabric between my fingers. "Are you sure, I mean you should really have it back now…" I teased.

Will grinned hastily, shaking his head "No! I mean yes, yes it's fine, great in fact, have it!"

I flashed him a smile. "Ok"

* * *

After Will left I didn't even feel tired anymore, so I went back to the dresser and brushed my hair. I liked my hair. It was sort of a black-brown colour, you know when in the sun it's really light brown and when not, it's just black. I sighed heavily, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I looked at my eyes. I like my eyes as well. More than anything else on my body, because they were my mothers eyes, deep turquoise, and nearly everytime I ever look at myself I cry, because it reminds me of her eyes, it reminds me of her. Everything else, save for my lips, resembled my father, which I hated. Not hate as in I hate myself because I'm ugly, another kind of hate. I looked sort of asian, but with blue eyes and bright red lips. Olivia, my friend back when I was younger in Port Royal always used to say I looked like Snow White. I have no idea who Snow White is anyway, but Olivia is rich and has many books so I guess that's how she knows all these characters. I wondered if Elizabeth knew Olivia. I will ask her next morning, I decided.

I sighed again for the fiftieth time that night, and lay down on my bed, falling asleep easily and dreaming of a world where it was just me and my mother, and she was still alive, and we were talking about nothing at all.

* * *

The next morning I wondered around the ship for a bit. My father's ship was very long and thin, with huge sails that glowed at night. I admired it lots, it was a beautiful ship, but not nearly as beautiful as the Black Pearl. I remember once a few years ago when Jack had taken me for a tour in the Pearl, and I fell in love instantly. I've always dreamed of sailing on a ship, for the rest of my life, not having to worry about anything, but I knew that was quite impossible for me.

After I had had enough of sneering at Barbossa, who was standing at the helm with his head held up, as if he owned the goddamn ship, I walked over to Elizabeth, who was leaning against the rail, staring out to sea.

"Hi" I said, staring out into the vast blue ocean as well. It was a funny thing, the ocean. I could stare it for ages and not know it because it kind of hypnotizes you, making you want to stare at it more. I thought to myself the theory I had just made and decided it was a pretty weird one, but then again I'm not normal.

"Good morning" replied Elizabeth, turning to face me. She smiled warmly.

"Morning! So you and Will are getting married?" I asked, finding nothing else to say.

"Yes! After we save Jack and then return this ship, hopefully we can go back to Port Royal and live happily ever after!" she said, excitedly.

"R-return the ship…?" I asked, ignoring all the happy shit she said was going to happen. No one in this would live happily ever after, as far as know.

"Yes, we borrowed this ship from Sao Feng in Singapore, didn't Will tell you?" she told me, raising her eyebrows. "Once we get the Pearl back, you know"

"Yeh, he did" I mused, turning back to stare at the ocean again. Great, we were going to Singapore! Maybe I could somehow convince Jack to drop me off at Tortuga or something…

"Anyway, what are you gonna do when all this is finished?" Elizabeth asked me.

I continued staring into the sea, shrugging my shoulders. "I dunno…go back to Tortuga, I guess…"

Elizabeth frowned. "Really? No! you can't do that- why don't you…maybe sail with Jack?"

I let out a little laugh. "Me? Sail with Jack? Ahaha never in a million years I tell you…"

"Why?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well I could tell you a million reasons, but we don't have time to hear all of them" I said, shrugging. I really could think of a million reasons why not to sail with Jack. We'd probably end up killing each other.

"Well them maybe you could come back to Port Royal with us and you know…find a house maybe…" said Elizabeth.

I didn't laugh at her impossible suggestion this time, instead I shook my head a couple of times. "No way. Not Port Royal! Never." I said quickly, turning to look at her.

Elizabeth frowned, confused. "Well why not?" she asked.

I shrugged, not meeting her eyes.

Elizabeth started talking again. "Port Royal is a really nice place! Honestly, the people there are nice, even Commodore Norrington approved of my marriage to Will and…"

I froze completely at the sound of that name. Elizabeth kept going on, but I'd tuned her out already. I didn't even bother asking about Olivia anymore, I felt bit nauseas, all kinds of thoughts spinning around m head. When she finally stopped I smiled at her and nodded, before walking away slowly, as fast as I could.

**There :) hope it was okay- soo if you hate it- then you will have to review- otherwise I will just continue to write crap chapters! **

**Xx**

**Mrz.Turner**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guy s:) hehe yay eleven reviews!(ignores weird looks being thrown at me) anyway I read the first+ second chapters of my story again and they are soo dreadful but hopefully I'm getting better! Anyway here is another chapter- I'm not actually supoosed to post this coz I always write another chapter before posting this one- so ppl wont hav to wait so long but anyway im happy so …and also I know you guys have unanswered questions and stuff like norrington and other things…but don't worry I will tell you in due time! (only if you review that is) :) oh and also dw because Jack will be here soon derrr. I'll shutup now**

**Nup don't own it. **

**Chapter 7**

That afternoon after lunch I looked around for Will, who was probably trying to avoid me, after last night, and I was trying to avoid Elizabeth, who I'd so rudely walked away from, so it took me awhile to find Will whilst trying to avoid her.

"Hi Will" I said, watching him sharpening his sword.

"Maddy! Hi!" he said, smiling up at me.

"How did you forgive Elizabeth?" I asked him, taking a seat. The question took him by surprise, because he looked up, confused.

"What?"

"I mean, didn't you say that you saw Elizabeth kissing Jack right before he was eaten?" I asked, obviously.

"Oh…yeah… Well I was furious at first. Then jealous. Then angry again. Then we talked about it in Tia's cabin. And she said sorry about a million times, so I forgave her, and you know, we both moved on. She says she loves me, and I believe her, and I, you know gave her another chance and now- were Ok about it all…" he said, reciting what happened to me.

"Oh…that's it?" I asked. "You just forgave her? Like that?"

"Yes" said Will. "I mean it was hard at first, you know, but we cleared things up a bit and we love each other, so I forgave her"

"Okay" I said, looking down and thinking hard. Was it really that easy to just forgive the person that you've loved all your life, who then betrays you?

"Why?" asked Will, looking confused.

"Nothing…" I answered. "Just I …doesn't matter…" I didn't feel like talking about my personal issues right now. Instead I had an idea, eyeing Will's sword.

"You know, Will I think we should have a sword fight, you know since you claim to be so good at it." I said, remembering that time when he wouldn't let me use his sword to kill that man.

Will looked at me, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't _claim _to be so good at it"

"You implied it"

"When?"

"You know…when…Doesn't matter…I happen to be quite good with a sword, and since you, being your stubborn self wont accept that, I'll show you" I smiled, and before he could say anything I dashed to my cabin and took the man's sword that Will had chucked at me that night and went back to Will, who was still standing there, looking confused, still.

"Look Maddy, I don't think this is a good idea…I don't want you getting hurt so…"

"See, Will! You think that you are so good at it, I told you!"

"What? I didn't say that! I was saying that I don't want you to get hurt! How does that even come close to-" said Will, frowning at me, but I cut him off

"See! There you are again, Will you're implying it right to my face and you think I don't even know?" I asked obviously. Will didn't see the obviousness in it though.

"What? I _said I don't want you to get hurt _bloody hell, how does that imply that I am-" said Will, apparently getting flustered now, not even seeing my point, so I cut him of again

"Exactly my point! _You don't want me to get hurt! _If you didn't think you were so good at it then you would know that I wouldn't get hurt, but you _do _think you're so good at it that if you fight me I might get hurt!" I said, my voice raised, hoping Will angry so he could prove his own point. I recited to myself what I'd just said, and then realised I might be going crazy, I sounded exactly like Jack.

He frowned, digesting what I had told him. He let out this huge sigh, obviously annoyed that I was right. "Okay! But don't come crying to me when I beat your arse!" he said reluctantly, picking up his sword.

I smiled playfully. "There you are, implying it again…"

"Whatever. But no cheating!" Will said

"OK, Turner, no cheating it is!"

So Will and I duelled. He was actually really good, as good as me. I know how to use a sword because Jack used to teach me, for self defence if I ever needed it, and being Jack who taught me, I rarely ever lost.

I tried to trick Will, because I decided that we were going to go on forever if I didn't, by looking behind him with wide eyes and allowing myself to do a little fake gasp. It worked, for a millisecond, Will actually turned his head around, but he was still using his sword whilst doing it. Will turned back to look at me, smirking as we duelled on and on. _Hmph smartarse. _

I eyed a pile of crates that was behind Will, not far away from where we were, and thought of another idea. I moved forward, which caused Will to move back, and I kept moving forward, so Will kept moving backwards. I fought the urge not to laugh when he was about to crash into the pile of crates, and then I really did laugh when he did. The crates toppled behind him, and p_umkins _went rolling everywhere (yes the crates were full of pumpkins, crazy, I know) which caused him to trip, and tripping caused him to let go of his sword, and so I caught his sword with my left hand and smiled gleefully at a very very flustered Will, who was getting back up.

"I thought we agreed there is to be no cheating!" said Will, annoyed

"What? I didn't cheat!" I said coolly, batting my eyelashes, still grinning smugly at him.

"Yes you did!" argued Will, his voice raising.

"How?" I said, pretending to have no idea at all.

"You know how!" Will said, still not giving up on that fact that no matter what, _I _still won.

"Actually I don't, Mr. Turner, so if you want so desperately to prove your point, then tell me how I cheated!" I quipped, trying not to laugh at the look on Will's face.

"I…don't play dumb, Maddy you know exactly how you cheated" said Will, really really annoyed now. But that just made me smile even wider.

"Hmm…You're right Mr. Turner…but do you know _why _I cheated?" I asked, looking up at him innocently.

"To win, obviously" Will says, a bit less annoyed at me.

"Yes. To win. And I did. I won!" I said, teasing him. "You know what, you are just annoyed because I'm as good as you, possibly _better _and you just won't admit it!"

Will opened his mouth to argue some more, probably about the rules of engagement, or some shit like that, but then closed it. _Yay, got him. _

I just looked up at him, waiting for him to say something so I could annoy him some more, but unluckily for me he didn't. He let out this huge sigh and smiled a little

"You're right. You are good, but definitely not better than me, because it you were, you wouldn't of cheated"

I frowned at him. "Why?"

"Because the reason why you cheated is because you know I'm better than you, and there was no way you could win without cheating, so you won, but by implying to me that you cheated because of said reason!" said Will

I was getting a little freaked now. Will was beginning to sound like Jack. But I wasn't going to let him win.

"Nooo…I cheated because I felt sorry for you that if I had kept going on for a least another second, I would have surely killed you, and then Elizabeth would be devastated that you guys can't go back to Port Royal and get married and make babies, thus I cheated for your own good, in fact if I hadn't cheated, 2 years from now a William Turner III would not be born, and Elizabeth would have definitely murdered me, so you should be thanking me, because I've saved _both_ our lives because you lost, all because I cheated!!!" I practically yelled at him, insanely.

Will's eyebrows were raised, and his mouth was hanging open. We were silent for awhile. Then Elizabeth came in, asking "Will the both of you shut up? What are you arguing about anyway!"

I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out laughing, unable to stop, and Will did the same. I was laughing so hard I didn't even have time to breathe, and I don't know about Will, but it looked like he was having a stroke or something, so he certainly wasn't better off. We went on for about a minute, and Elizabeth was still standing there, looking confused, which made me laugh even more, I swear if I didn't stop when I did I would have surely died from lack of oxygen. She obviously knew she wasn't getting an answer, so she left the room.

Will and I finally stopped, a moment after Elizabeth left and I handed him his sword.

"Maddy you're completely right" Will said, smiling. "Thankyou for winning"

"There you go, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

**Haha I had fun writing that, even though it was kinda pointless. Review guys! Thanksss!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, only 2 reviews for my last chap, but still :) here u go**

**i swear, one day i will them, or maybe at least meet them. just not now**

**Chapter 8**

The next morning I walked over to Barbossa, who was still standing at the helm, steering the ship.

"So you know what the map means?" I asked him. He didn't answer straight away; I noticed he was looking at my chest.

"I said do you know what the map means" I said ten times louder, folding my arms. Barbossa looked up at me, smirking.

"No"

"What? Well then this whole journey is pointless! Why are we still sailing??" I asked, furious at him. I'd spoken about thirty words already and he was giving me one word answers! Yes I am not a morning person. He didn't answer, just stood there still smirking at me. It made me a hundred times angrier. I wanted to strangle him.

"Oh my god! Answer the goddamn question, you imbecile!!!" I yelled at his stupid face.

Barbossa sighed. "No, I don't know what ye stupid map means, but Tia Dalma does and I'm just doing what she wants okay ye screamin' banshee…"

"What did you call me?" I yelled, putting my hands on my hips

He didn't answer; he started staring at my chest again. I turned around, closing my eyes and breathed deeply. I was not going to let him get on my nerves. No way. So I walked away from him.

I walked back to my cabin, but unfortunately for me, I bumped into Elizabeth.

"Maddy! There you are- I've been looking everywhere for you!" said Elizabeth, all happy. How could she be so happy? It was 9am in the freakin' morning.

"Yeh, I know…" was the find thing that came to my mind. I never really think about what I say until I say it.

"You know?" said Elizabeth curiously

"No. I mean yes I know that I was looking for you as well…to ask you about if I could be the b-bridesmaid for your wedding" I smiled. Oh my god. Note to self- Worst pick up line ever, I can't really blame myself though, _she _was the one who was looking for me to talk to me so she has to suffer.

"Yes! Great idea! Wow that would be great, so you will _have _to come to Port Royal with us!" said Elizabeth, ten times happier.

I mentally punched myself. I just stood there and nodded, waiting for her to leave. I didn't feel like talking anymore. I'd said more words as 9am than any other day in my whole life.

"Why don't you want to come to Port Royal?" said Elizabeth, reading my mind

_What the hell? Didn't I just nod?_

I shrugged. And then I thought a moment. I was being exactly like Barbossa. If Elizabeth was normal, then she would be pretty annoyed right now.

"You know, I don't fit in there, I don't have enough money to buy a house, I um…don't know anyone there…you know what I mean…" I half-lied.

"Well, you can always come live with us- my father has a huge mansion, I'm sure he'll let you stay!" said Elizabeth. Does this woman ever stop? I was exhausted.

"What, stay with you and listen to you and Will try and make babies each night, no thankyou" I said, hoping Elizabeth would give up.

Elizabeth blushed. "You know, we haven't actually…um"

I was tired, grumpy, annoyed, and a number of other things, but this kind of got my attention.

"Wait, so you guys have known each other for what- nearly 10 years and Will hasn't even seen you naked?

"Well…no"

"And he hasn't even tired to undress you or anything like that?"

"No", said Elizabeth uncomfortably.

Wow. Jack and I were just friends and he'd tried a couple of times already. Not that I let him of course. Now I know how embarrassing it was for Will when I saw me nearly naked- he probably hadn't even seen Elizabeth's ankles or something ridiculous like that.

"Um okay…well let me know when you uh…need advice." I said, really having no desire to Elizabeth that not only had Will and I kissed (unintentionally of course, but still…), he'd also seen me about ¾ naked in one of his shirts.

Elizabeth smiled.

"Anyway do you know when we'll get there?" I asked her.

"Yes, were nearly there already, probably just an hour to go!" said Elizabeth somewhat unexcitedly.

"Who told you that?" I asked her, frowning.

"Barbossa, why?" said Elizabeth

"Nothing" I muttered.

**Short, i know but if i kept going it would be too long for 1 chapter by m standards, so please review- and i'll get it up soon as possible!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys ) sorry its been so long- but I've just been to Paris and back!!! It was the best trip ever! Now back to work- here is chap 9 its short, sorry, but I will update soon. Sorry about the stupid description of Jack arriving- but I suck at these things and I cant remember exactly what happened in the movie, so anyway…**

**I don't own anything cpt my OC **

**Chapter 9**

An hour passed really quickly. I was lying on my bed in my cabin, when Will knocked.

"Come in" I said lazily.

"Maddy, I want you to go below deck, were nearly there" ordered Will.

"Okay, why?"

I saw for myself when I when outside. We were rapidly getting closer to a gigantic waterfall, and I was pretty sure we were about to die. So I listened to Will and went below deck. Everyone was there, even Barbossa. I was about to ask Will what was going to happen when we fell. God it was the weirdest, scariest thing ever, I didn't know who was screaming louder, me or Elizabeth or Jack (the monkey one) I felt like my stomach was being pulled out through my mouth, which is disgusting I know, and after what seemed like forever, it stopped. I swear, this is the maddest thing that has ever happened to me.

I went up and nearly went blind. Everything around us was white. The ground, the sky, the everything! Except the ship of course. _This really is madness_

It appeared we were in a desert, which didn't seem to stop. The crew, Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, Tia Dalma and I climbed off the ship. Jack was nowhere to be seen.

"So…Will, what exactly would we do now…?" I asked Will, who was squinting in the light.

"Um…find Jack I suppose". What a stupid answer.

"Find him? _Find him? _Wha-How? How are we supposed to find him?" I asked, rapidly going crazy with all this light

"We don't. He is right there" said Tia Dalma. I think that is what she said.

I turned around. I really couldn't believe what I saw. If I died right now, I could proudly say that I've seen everything. The Black Pearl was appearing, slowly, being carried by thousands of little retarded crabs. Yes, that is what I saw.

Everyone was looking in awe. The Pearl finally stopped, right in front of us. _This is insane. _Jack Sparrow came climbing off his ship, walking or swaggering, is more like towards us. I was still standing there, open mouthed. Tia Dalma was the first to speak, since she probably thought what just happened was normal.

"Welcome back Jack Sparrow" she said, in her weird accent. It sounded more like: "Weelcome baaak Jiiiaaaaaak Sppaaaaroww" to be honest.

"Tia Dalma…" said Jack, eyeing my father's ship. It looked a little bit smaller compared to the Black Pearl.

Jack then walked past her, to Will who was dumbfounded. "Will, me boy…you still a eunuch?" he said to Will, who's expression changed to one of annoyance. He then walked straight past Elizabeth, as if she didn't exist and hugged me. Elizabeth looked a bit hurt. Good for her, I thought. I had my own problems, like ask Jack why the bloody hell is he here.

"How's work?...the usual?" he asked, smiling his idiot smile at me.

My mouth dropped. I slapped him as hard as I could. _How dare he??_

"The _usual????" _I screamed at him.

"Yes I definitely deserved that" Jack said, looking suddenly very sad, his hand on his cheek.

I just stared at him, not blinking. I think it made him a bit uncomfortable, which was what I was aiming for, and he moved on, shaking hands with Mr. Gibbs, nodding at Barbossa. It was a while before he said anything.

"And what are you all doing here?" Jack said.

I gaped at him. _What did he think? Tia Dalma's just decided to bring Barbossa back to life so we can take a trip to worlds end and have a picnic?? _I was very very annoyed and angry now- but no-one said anything, except Elizabeth

"Well, we've come to rescue you, Jack", she said hesitantly.

"Oh!" said Jack, apparently surprised. "And why would I want to sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me, one of you succeeded" he said, looking directly at Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked a bit nervous; she had this guilty look on her face.

I had no idea what was going on. Neither did Will, because he was frowning at Elizabeth. No-one said anything, and Jack spoke again.

"Oh she hasn't told you? Elizabeth kissed me, so she could handcuff me to the mast" Jack explained, like it was so obvious. He took a look at all of us. "Well now you know why you're here, why I'm here, why Barbossa, who is supposed to be _dead _has been magically brought back to life to be here, and why we're all bloody _here!" _

It took awhile for me to realise what Jack said. Oh my god. I turned to Elizabeth, who was squirming now, and slapped her across the face, harder than a few minutes ago I did so to Jack, and possibly even harder than that night Jack suggested that "well if you're bored then we should sleep together because we're both drunk, and we would forget it in the morning anyway"

"So _your _the reason why were here, and why we had to travel across the world to get Jack back, when you could have just _not _handcuffed Jack to the freakin' mast, and then you wouldn't have needed to borrow my fathers ship, which I'm sure you will have to return, which means we'll have to go to _Singapore!" _I screamed at her hysterically.

"Well, I thought about the crew, and well…well the Kraken and Davy Jones thinks we're dead now, so well…it all works out!" Elizabeth explained hopelessly.

I couldn't believe this!! Was she actually defending what she did? She is a murderer!!!

"Okay luvs, stop arguing over me, if you both want me, you could share, after all, my bed is large enough for th-" said Jack, smirking.

"SHUTUP you!!!" I yelled at him. Elizabeth didn't say anything, she was unable to look at Jack.

I didn't dare look at Will's face, god he'd just been betrayed the second time by his fiancé.

Everyone was silent. I was still fuming, Will had this weird look on his face and he was staring at Elizabeth, who was looking at the ground, Jack was smiling idiotically like everything was okay now, Barbossa was standing there with a bored look on his face, Tia Dalma was looking at all of us, like she already knew this was going to happen, and the crew were standing about doing nothing.

"Well, I'm feeling rather good about all this actually…" grinned Jack.

**Hope you like ) and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! For anybody who is actually reading this lol um so sorry about the wait, just busy with life and all... **

**Chapter 10**

So, after Jack had won the coin toss, Barbossa reluctantly picked half of the crew to sail with him on my father's ship, including Tia Dalma _thank god, the woman gives me the creeps_. Will, Elizabeth and I sailed with Jack, Mr. Gibbs, and the rest of the crew on the Black Pearl. Maybe now Barbossa will realise how much he is unwanted.

Elizabeth didn't talk to anyone, and went straight to the cabin that _I _was going to choose. Will stood against the mast, thinking his thoughts and I went straight to Jack's cabin, locked the door and collapsed on the king sized bed, too tired to speak to anyone. I had thousands of questions mulling around in my head, like how the hell we were going to get out of this place, what was going to happen after, if Will was going to get so depressed he might attempt suicide, if I could forgive Elizabeth, if Jack knew how to pick locks, where I was going to sleep if he could pick locks……

The next thing I knew, I was waking up. I was still in Jacks cabin. I turned myself around lazily, and nearly screamed. Will was lying asleep next to me, well not next _next_ to me, but next to me, wrapped around his own sheets. I lay there, trying to remember if anything happened, but Will and I were both fully clothed, so I decided not. Will stirred, I was still looking at him, confused, when he woke up.

Will blushed, hazily scratching his head. "Listen, I'm sorry about coming in here, Elizabeth is having a little quiet self-reflection time in _her _cabin, and well, Jack told me to come in here, but I promise nothi-"he began

"Okay I get it" I said, getting off Jack's gigantic bed. "Do you know if we're in the real world yet?" I asked, taking one look at my hair, and deciding against it.

Will chuckled. "Yep, we sure are" he answered

"What? How?? Don't tell me we somehow flew up into the sky over that waterfall" I said sarcastically.

"Well, you were asleep when we did, but Tia Dalma did this _thing _she made this whirlpool and we kind of went through it and arrived back into the real world" said Will.

I just gaped at him. It was like we were living in a fantasy book, I mean a _whirlpool?? This really is just insane._

"Okay then" was all I said, I went out the cabin and was delighted to see a clear blue sky and ocean again. Jack was at the helm, clearly not having slept at all. I suddenly felt really happy for him- I mean there he was- steering his own ship, and he just looked happy to be standing there at all. Me, on the other hand, I was a complete wreck. I had no idea what to do after this, what to do with the rest of my life plus lots and lots of other things. I decided to go and talk to Jack.

"Maddy! Ye talkin' to me again?" he grinned.

I sighed, and reluctantly smiled. "Yepp."

"Lovely! Listen I have a proposition for ye" asked Jack, talking all giddy like a little child

"What?" I ask, curious.

"How 'bout after all this, you come sail wiv me on the _Pearl_?" he asked.

I thought about it. Jack had asked me this many times before, but I'd always refused. This time I almost _almost _said yes.

"No… Jack thankyou for offering…but it just- just wouldn't work…" I sighed, remembering when Elizabeth had asked me the same question not so long ago.

"Why luv? Why wouldn't it work?" asked Jack. Jack was the only person I couldn't answer so many questions with and not get annoyed, I dunno why though.

"Well I don't know the first thing about ships, the crew would just think about trying to sleep with me all the time, which would distract them from work, which would make you angry, and I'd just be sitting around doing nothing all day" I explained. But I knew none of this crap would work on Jack Sparrow. His facial expressions indeed make him look like a dumbass, but he is possibly the smartest man I know. If I said anything, he'd always be able to correct it, if I had problems, he could always solve them, even though they didn't make sense to me most of the time…he was still very smart. And if I ever told him that I thought he was smart…he would never left me forget it.

"I could teach ye bout ships…no, the crew would not be thinking that or I'll have there tongues chopped off, actually come to think of it I wouldn't be all that angry since ye beautiful, who in their right mind wouldn't think like that……and nothing is better than something right?…so there- satisfied?" said Jack, very happy with himself

I just smiled, my eyebrows raised. "Oh you wouldn't be angry if I slept with every one of your crew except you, is that what your saying…?" I teased

"No" Jack pouted.

"Then what are you saying? That it's okay to let them rape me because I'm-I'm beautiful?" I smiled, blushing

'But wouldn't that be what you have to do if you went back to Tortuga?" Jack said, making perfectly sense. "Why won't ye come stay wiv Captain Jack?" he pouted again. See, I told you he was smart.

My eyes drooped. I didn't know what to say to this. I really couldn't think of a good enough reason of why I shouldn't stay with Jack to say to him. But I did know. It was because I was scared. Jack Sparrow is different from any other man I've ever met. It was so easy to like him, even though he _is _the most annoying git in the world. And if I stayed with him every single day, I would surely grow to like _like _him more…which could just _not _happen. I had promised to myself that I would never ever _ever _fall in love with anyone ever again. Not. Ever. Certainly not with a man like Jack Sparrow, who could make love to the sea if it was possible.

I sighed and shrugged, unable to answer his very complicated simple question.

Jack gave me this funny look, but I couldn't blame him. 

"Well, then I suppose I could drop ye off after we go to Singapore……but don't say I didn't offer…" Jack said, his voice trailing away.

I nodded, faking a smile. I was really sad inside though.

"But why do we have to go to Singapore?" I asked. "Why doesn't Barbossa just sail there, since he has the-the ship…"

"Well turns out I have a little bit of a debt to pay ye father…" Jack said regrettably.

I couldn't believe my ears. "You are _paying_ someone? What on earth has the Kraken done to you?" I stared at him with disbelief.

Jack grinned. "Mmmhm…best not to have any more peoples chasing after Captain Jack, since ol' Davy still after me...and after I pay him, I'll kill him, so it wont make much difference" he said thoughtfully.

I looked at Jack seriously. "Jack, despite what he's done, he is still my father, promise me you won't kill him…" I said, my voice hushed

"I promise" said Jack, a very serious look on his face.

"_Jack" _

"I promise, luv" said Jack

I chuckled. "Ok-ay" Then I thought about it a moment.

"But Jack…Um. I really don't think I should have to go there anyway…maybe just you know, drop me off at Tortuga first…" I said hesitantly.

Jack wrapped one arm around my waist and pulled me a bit closer to him. "Luv, ye safe with me" he smiled.

I looked into his sparkling brown eyes intently. "I'm safe with you"

**). Thanks to any who decide to review- that would be great! If you are reading this- just leave a comment whatever it says. Hopefully I can get the next chapter u soon!**

**Xx**

**Francesca**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_

_**Hi guys! Just to let you know, this is the last chapter I'll post before a long time, sorry! I love writing this story soo much, but I'm really disappointed with the lack of reviews- I've had no reviews for my last 3 chapters…I am not whining or complaining, but I am really busy with life, and I cannot continue if I don't know there are any readers out there. If there are, thankyou, but it would make me really happy if you could just take a minute to tell me how I'm going- thankyou**_

**Disclaimer- Do not own**

**Chapter 11**

In the afternoon I decided to go to Elizabeth's cabin. She hadn't come out of there since we rescued Jack, so I took a tray of food with me. I was being considerably nice, I thought, since she had killed Captain Jack Sparrow. I don't know if Will has forgiven her yet, but knowing Will he probably already had.

I knocked. "Elizabeth?"

No answer. I knocked harder.

"Elizabeth open the bloody door, or I'll-"

Elizabeth was standing at the door, her brown hair a mess and her eyes red and puffy. I gave her a tiny sympathetic smile and walked in. Elizabeth followed, looking down at the floor. I set the tray of food on her bedside table and lifted her chin up.

"Please forgive me I-"

"I forgive you now shut up and eat"

So she did. Elizabeth snatched a piece of bread and chewed on it hungrily. Chewed is a bit of an understatement. I smiled, suddenly feeling happy that I was able to talk to her. I can never really stay angry at people like her for long.

After a while she finished her food and looked up at me, grinning foolishly. I giggled. Clearing my throat, I asked.

"Have you spoken to Will?"

She looked at me miserably. "Yes" she croaked.

"Oh. Well that's great then" I said, smiling. I was happy for them that they were together again. People like Will and Elizabeth are supposed to be together. You can just see it.

"He thinks I can't trust him enough to have told him" Elizabeth whispered, teary.

"Oh"

"And he's right, I've been so stupid, I lied to him" she wailed.

I cleared my throat again. "Well. I'm sure Will will forgive you soon, he is the forgiving kind." I said comfortingly

"H-he has, but it's just not the same anymore, we don't talk like we used to, he just he- he, where did he go last night?" Elizabeth finished.

I chuckled. "He went to my, I mean Jack's cabin"

"Oh"

I looked at her meaningfully, "No"

"See, I _still _don't trust him" She wailed, tears falling out of her eyes. "How can I even think that…" she cried.

I didn't now what to say, she_ was_ right

After pausing to blow her nose she whispered "He told me about how you two kissed in Tortuga"

"Really?!!" I said, nodding and forcing a smile. _Stupid bastard. Wait till I'm done with him._

"See, he trusts me enough to tell me _anything _and I still cant even-" Elizabeth didn't finish, she started sobbing uncontrollably. "I'm a horrible person, I see no reason why Will would not hate me, and I can't believe you are even talking to me!" she chocked out.

"No, you are not a horrible person, you are wonderful Elizabeth, I mean it. And Will does not _hate _you. You made a mistake, just like we all do, if you're sorry then its fine…" I said soothingly, but truthfully

She sighed loudly and then suddenly hugged me tightly, still sobbing. It was unexpected, and I nearly couldn't breathe properly. I smiled sadly and patted her back a few times. She finally let go.

"Thank you for being so kind…"she sniffed.

"Do you still love him?" I asked, hoping she would say what I wanted.

"Yes" Elizabeth whispered. "Yes, I do"

"Then it's fine"

Elizabeth sniffed loudly again. "Thanks again"

"It's ok. You should speak to Will later, and maybe Jack

She nodded, smiling softly. I waved a little goodbye and quietly let myself out of her cabin.

After I left Elizabeth I went searching for Will. I was a woman on a mission. I asked Jack, who was at the helm, where he was. "The eunuch was last sighted…I believe in me bed… wiv you" said Jack, smirking and not intending to help at all. I just glared at him and walked away.

I checked in Jack's cabin and strangely enough Will was there, sitting on the bed, thinking in his own world. He didn't even notice me come in until I said "Hi Will"

Will looked up surprisingly. "Hi" he smiled.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked returning a smile

"What are you thinking about?" asked Will seriously like he didn't just ignore my question and repeat it.

I stared at him blankly then shrugged my shoulders. "I'm thinking about wanting to know what you're thinking about" I said slowly, imitating Jack

Will looked curious for a moment then rolled his eyes. "Ok…I'm thinking…about Elizabeth"

I knew it. "What about her?"

"It's just…we……Maddy have you ever been in love before?..." Will asked, trying to find the right words.

I paused. "Y-yes…" I said softly.

"Really? Well…I dunno... I-I love Elizabeth but I don't know if I trust her enough…she just doesn't tell me everything…I do" Will said, staring into me. He was more talking to himself; I think if I left right now he could keep talking and not know it.

I didn't answer, it wasn't a question anyway. I was thinking my own thoughts, staring at the floor. Will interrupted my thoughts.

"Who was it?"

My head snapped up. "What? Oh, Nobody…you wouldn't know him anyway I'm sure…" I said even softer.

"Well what hap-" Will began.

"Will, I came here to sort things out between you and Elizabeth, not talk about myself" I said curtly.

Will opened and closed his mouth, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry, Will, it's just, I really want things to work out between you and Elizabeth …" I said a bit too emotionally.

Will smiled. "Me too" he whispered.

"Do you still love her?" I repeated what I asked Elizabeth earlier.

"Yes I do" Will said, without even pausing.

Bingo.

"Even after what she did to Jack, and not telling you?" I pushed.

"I don't love what she did, I love _her' _said Will truthfully.

Bingo again.

I smiled and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Will?"

"Hm?"

"Jack will want his bed back tonight"

After mission Will I went up to Jack who was still standing at the helm. The Pearl was sailing gracefully across the ocean, and the sun was slowly setting. It was a beautiful scene. I decided not to bother him for the moment.

After dinner I went to Jacks cabin and locked the door. I undressed and put on a simple nightshift and went to bed. I unlocked the door and knowing that Jack would come later, I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself. I was tired, but I couldn't sleep for some reason. I sat with my back propped against the bed frame, lost in my own thoughts

I had only realised that I'd been staring at the oddly shaped flower on my blanket when Jack came in. I tore my gaze form the flower and smiled at Jack, who stood for a while, obviously taking in the fact that I was sleeping in the same bed as him. I was quite annoyed at the very fact. Thankfully Jack did not undress; otherwise I think I might have killed him. He took off his belt, hat and boots and lay down beside me. I wriggled into a more comfortable position, adjusting the pillow that and resting my head on it, wondering what he was thinking.

"_Do no look at her, do not look at her" _thought Jack, concentrating on fluffing his pillow.

"Hi Jack" I said

" 'ello luv" Jack said, smiling, he turned around, his dark chocolate eyes boring into mine, before lowering across my bare shoulders to my chest. I rolled my eyes, tugging the sheets up, not feeling the need to slap him or keep him looking. He was Jack Sparrow, a pirate after all. I cleared my throat.

Jack grinned like an idiot before he lay down beside me. After that I don't know what happened, but we just kept staring into each others eyes for what seemed like forever. It was a while before I noticed, and I started laughing, and then stopped when I realised Jack was _still _staring ay me. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Jack stop it please..." I said tiredly. I don't think Jack heard me at all.

"Goodnight Jack" I said loudly, before turning around so that Jack could stare at my hair if he liked. Too bad for him, I haven't washed it in days, since I left. I closed my eyes, waiting for Jack to turn around, stop staring at me and go to sleep. He did not.

"Goodnight luv" Jack said softly after a long time.

I was already asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a note to anyone who is even reading this ) I wont be updating any time soon until I get the dvd for At Worlds End- because it was ages ago since I watched it and I've basically forgotten a lot of important things that need to be included in this story- so until I understand the 3****rd**** movie a lot more I will be updating more! Check out my other story in the meantime- I'm really getting into it.**

**Xx**

**Oh and I don't own it!**

**Chapter 11**

Next morning I awoke at sunrise. I opened my eyes and was blinded by the intense sunlight coming from the small windows of Jacks cabin. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and closed them again, not wanting to leave the snug bed. I sighed, resting my hand on the pillow and trying to fall asleep again. Seconds later I realised it was not a pillow. I opened my eyes, horrified that my head was resting on Jacks shoulders and I had my arm around his chest. _Holy fuck! How the- _I cursed to myself. I quickly tried to get off him but saw him smirking down at me. Ugh.

"Sorry" I muttered, blushing. I had no idea as to how I had moved from my side of the bed into Jack's arms. It was embarrassing enough that he was sleeping in the same bed as me already.

"What for?" asked Jack, apparently surprised. I became even more irritated at his cat-like grin.

I sighed loudly, getting out of bed and brushing my hands through my hair. I walked over to the chair on which I had left my dress the previous night, brushed off some dirt and waited for Jack to leave. He did not. I turned around, giving him a death stare but he did not seem to notice that I wanted to get dressed. He had a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Could you please leave, Jack" I asked nicely, trying not to sound like he was annoying me.

Jack acted as if he hadn't heard me, he turned his head down to inspect the pattern on his sheets with great interest.

I was fuming now, feeling the urge to barge over to him and move him myself, and knowing well that it would be a remarkable feat if I succeeded. I wondered to myself why he was acting like a bastard. I couldn't remember making him angry or annoying him at all. Last night he was all quiet and now he was just being immature- what the hell?

When I heard Jack (fake or not) give a huge snore I gave up. I could not think of any plan of how to get Jack out of the room. I put on a pair of slippers and walked out the door, still in my night shift. I gust of wind blew past me; I shivered, hugging myself. All of the crew stopped working and stared at me as I walked past them. I gave each and every one a cold stare, and they each cowered, getting back to work.

I made for Will and Elizabeth's cabin, hardly being able to knock because my hands were freezing. The door was opened by Will, who saw me in my half-nakedness and turned, blushing. I didn't even notice, motioning him to leave. He did so hurriedly.

Elizabeth smiled warmly, "Good morning..err what can I do for you?" she asked curiously.

I managed a small smile. "You got any clothes I could borrow?" I asked tiredly, as I just realised I'd forgotten to bring my dress to change into.

"Yeah sure, I'm sorry, this is all I have, what's wrong?.." she smiled, handing me a scarlet coloured dress with white lace and golden trim, It looked more like a ball gown.

"I was going to say "don't ask", but since you already have…" I muttered. "Jack is being a stubborn arse and wont leave to let me dress, that's what's wrong…and so I came here to do so, and then I realised I'd forgotten to bring my dress…"

Elizabeth gave me a knowing "I feel sorry for you" smile.

I smiled back, turning away from her, I pulled off my shift and tugged on the heavy material dress the clung tightly to my body, enhancing every curve. It was beautiful, but unfortunate, since this ship was not a place to wear such a revealing dress

"Everything going well with you and Will?" I asked hopefully, changing the subject.

Elizabeth's face lit up. "Oh yes! Fantastic! Thankyou so much, Maddy, if it wasn't for you, who knows…" she said happily. "That dress looks amazing on you by the way, you can keep it if you like!"

"Thanks" I muttered, feeling a little ridiculous in said ball gown. I followed Elizabeth out the door and into the bright morning sky. I ignored the looks from the crew and leaned against the railing of the Pearl. I gazed into the beautiful horizon, my father's ship sailing peacefully alongside the Pearl. It was a wonderful sight. Before I could gaze any longer, Jack appeared at my side.

"Its beautiful, isn't it?" I said lightly, forgetting what a pain in the ass Jack had been this morning.

"Yes, you are" replied Jack softly.

"What?" I breathed, frowning. I turned my head slightly. Jack wasn't even looking at the ocean. He was looking at me. I sighed, a surge of annoyance running through my veins.

"I was talkin' to me Pearl luv" lied Jack, smirking at me as if it couldn't be any more obvious. He stroked the rail lovingly.

"Ugh Jack, you are the biggest dick ever, why don't you just-" I began tiredly.

"Jack Sparrow, Biggest dick ever…hmm has quite a ring to it…doesn't sound too bad eh?" interrupted Jack, stroking his chin in a thoughtful way.

My hand twitched, wanting to slap his smirk right off that handsome face, but I decided against it. _Don't let him get to you, it's what he wants! _

"Although I fail to see how you would know that, unless you and me, I and you- together…us…" Jack went on lightly, waving around his hands in understanding.

This time I let go my breath, shaking my head slowly. Fuming, I slapped him across the cheek.

"Luv, I most definitely did not deserve that" said Jack, clutching his face.

"You most definitely _did_, _you annoying sex-obsessed, perverted, arrogant sonovabitch_!" I retorted, losing my head completely. I took a few quick deep breaths, gritting my teeth and looking back the weird looks I was getting from the crew who had abandoned their work and were listening intently, and Will, who was chuckling at me. This made me even more angry. I glared coldly at Will, who stopped laughing abruptly, the grin melting off his face and he gulped, turning back to work on the sails.

"You will want to know what it's like…" smirked Jack, inching a bit closer to me.

_Oh god, does this man ever say anything that is __**not **__related to sex!!! _I fumed to myself.

"I know what "_Its like""_ I glared at him, my face inches away from his.

"But I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, biggest dick ever, 'member?..." he reminded me oh so obviously.

I was so angry I felt like killing him. Right now. When I didn't say anything, Jack piped up again.

"One day, you wont be able to resit…" he smirked.

I leaned in a bit closer, my lips millimetres away from his. "I don't care if your dick is bigger than goddamn Satan, Jack you sick creature, I will not have sex with _you. _Not. Ever." I said, controlling my voice. I turned around, leaving a flabbergasted Jack, with his mouth still half open and trying to find another witty comment. I walked slowly to Will, who's eyes were darting between Jack and me.

"Hear that, Will?" I said in a high, shaky voice. "I. AM. NOT. HAVING. SEX. WITH. JACK. SPARROW!!!- why don't you go tell him that??" I yelled at him.

Will looked at me, bewildered.

I started at him, gritting my teeth. "I said. Why. Don't. You. Go. Tell. Him. that"

Will looked at me, scared, as if I was a monster- and because I was. He obeyed quietly, walking uneasily towards Jack, who was still watching me thoughtfully.

"Uh…well" began Will sheepishly. "Um. Maddy says that. She does not uh, want to have se-uh sleep with you…" Will gulped, cowering away from Jack, who was giving him a murderous look.

I had had enough. Blinking back my angry tears, I glared at Jack one last time before retreating to Jack's cabin and slamming shut the door. I had no idea why I was so angry. Jack was just being his usual absurd self, and I was turning into a freak. I escaped it all, stomping back to Jack's cabin and locking the door.

"_you will want to know what its like…"_

I groaned, Jacks voice echoing through my mind. _Did I? Was I that readable? No of course not! _I thought.

_Do you love him?_ argued B.M.C. (Bob, My Conscience)

_Love? Oh come on bob. No! I mean Yes! Maybe…No. I cant. I do NOT love Jack Sparrow._

_Are you certain?_

_Yes, of course I'm bloody certain, _I snipped back.

_But one day you wont be able to resit… _said Bob, in Jacks deep voice.

_Bob, that has nothing to do with love._

_Quite true. Are you sure you don't love Jack?_

"Oh shut up, Bob, leave me alone!" I said out loud. I realised it seconds after. _Oh god, I'm going mental,_ I sighed

_Sshh! Don't want every to think your going crazy! _hushed Bub.

_Yeh yeh, Ok mother. Just fuck off._

……

_There that did it. Whoop. _

……

I sighed loudly as I recalled a certain conversation Jack and I had just a few years ago.

* * *

_I smiled softly, batting away Jack's hands and yells of protest as I tried to untangle a massive knot in Jack's head full of dreadlocks. We were silent for a while, and uncomfortable silences always annoyed me, so I asked him a simple question._

"_Have you ever loved someone, Jack?" I asked curiously._

_Jack turned around, yanking his hair from my hands. "Eh? Nope! Pirates don't love, ye should know that Maddy!" he answered proudly. I turned back to working on his hair, somewhat a bit disappointed. Jack was such a good man, I failed to see why he despised love so much._

"_Oh" _

"_The only thing I love is the sea!" said Jack, grinning. "And rum, and women of course"_

_I rolled my eyes. Silence overcame us again, and I couldn't allow that._

"_Why not?" I asked eagerly._

"_Wot?" was Jack's reply. I rolled my eyes again._

"_Why do you fear love?"_

"_Fear? Captain Jack Sparrow does not fear…"_

"_Just answer the goddamn question Jack!"_

"_I already told ye, pirates don't love, especially Captain Jack Sparrow!" whined Jack loudly. "Ow that 'urt" he added, as I untangled a knot with frustration._

"_Okay" I said softly. _

"_So you never ever want to fall in love?" I added distractedly._

"_Nay! Love ain't gonna go nowhere, you should know that eh??" he replied._

_I dropped his hair, scandalised. I felt light tears spring to my eyes but blinked them away. I turned away from Jack._

"_Sorry, luv, I'm really sorry" said Jack solemnly. I turned around, sighing. I could see in his deep brown eyes that he really was. _

"

* * *

No. I do not love Jack Sparrow.


	13. Chapter 13

_Heyy! Sorry I didn't update for a long time, I got the 3__rd__ dvd and watched it about a million times so now I have a real plot. enjoy_

Two weeks past briefly, consisting of me trying, but also failing to avoid Jack. He was constantly _there. _One night,he was talking to me, about his lack of rum that was causing his brain to dysfunction.

"I'm cold" he complained.

My eyes snapped open, and I sighed. "You've got a blanket, Jack", I said, like I was his mummy.

"But I'm still cold. The blanket's not warm" he whined. I gritted my teeth, wondering if I would ever be able to sleep.

"Are ye cold?" Jack said conversationally.

"No" I grunted"

"Are ye warm?"

I wondered if I kept silent if he would shutup. Silence.

"Are ye warm, luv?" came Jack's voice. Guess not.

"Yes" I hissed.

"Well then I might need ye to substitute for this _cold _blanket" he said like it was perfectly normal.

I closed my eyes, willing myself to not turn around and punch him. Jack's constant…_flattering _me…were getting to my nerves. Anyway, all he wanted was to get into my pants- well, they were his pants… same difference.

"I need rum" said Jack after a while. I swallowed thoughtfully.

"There's some in the kitchen" I fibbed. I sure hoped the kitchen was far away. Jack lifted himself up from the bed, turning me around.

"Really?" he said with such enthusiasm. I rubbed my eyes so he couldn't tell the truth. It was dark anyway.

"Yeh, I came across some in the…cupboard yesterday" I said smoothly. "Go have a look if you don't believe me"

Jack hoisted himself off the bed and out the door with such speed I had to bury my face in the pillow to prevent from laughing. Once he was gone I got up and closed the door, thinking for a second to lock it so he wouldn't come rambling in later, disturbing my sleep. _No, he might shoot the door down otherwise. _

I fell asleep grinning about Jack and he's sheer stupidity.

* * *

I laughed at that memory, and Jack looked at me as if I were insane. Well, thank god he didn't go insane when he found out there was no rum at all. I paused, my laughter dying.

"Jack? Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Hmm" he mumbled, squinting into his telescope.

"Don't you think- that the East India Trading Company would be looking for you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Aye. They'd be lookin' for every pirate ship in these seas no doubt" Jack answered, shuting the telescope with such force I wondered why it didn't shatter into pieces. "Are they my clothes or the whelps?" he asked, eyeing me carefully. I laughed, I'd chosen from this morning onwards to wear more comfortable clothes, so I picked out bits and pieces from Jack's room and threw them on. Now I look a bit more like a pirate. I loved not having to wear the stupid dress anymore.

"Yours" I answered simply.

Jack nodded. "Well, that be fine then."

"So is Beckett hunting down…everyone? Not just you?" I asked curiously.

"Aye the little bloke's after everybody. He could hang ye for bein' me friend" he said in a conversational voice.

"Oh" I said, uncomfortable. "Well then shouldn't you be worried?" I said dumbly.

"About you?" asked Jack flatly. I just blinked, wishing he would not be so _irritating _sometimes.

"I mean, they could be following us, trying to find us…kill us.._you, _and all you're concerned about is being faithful to my father, and returning his ship? You're lying Jack. We don't even need to go to Singapore" I said disbelievingly, looking him straight in the eye.

"Maddy, ye right. I don't give a Cotton's parrot about ye father's money" he said lazily, smiling.

I frowned. "I thought so." Jack just nodded. "But then why do we need to go to bloody Singapore?" I said impatiently.

"We don't" he said simply. I felt relieved. Now all we had to do is sail on the seas forever trying to dodge Beckett and his lot. Great. I looked to my right, expecting to see the Empress and it's dragon like wings, but it wasn't there. I looked around, and it was nowhere in sight. Since when did the Empress become faster than the Black Pearl? Maybe it was already in Singapore, while the Black Pearl lived up to its legends. I frowned at Jack.

"Where the bloody hell is the Empress?" I asked Jack.

"Ye didn't know? Sao Feng's crew sailed it back to Singapore, which is why I told ye we don't need to go to Singapore, luv" he drawled, looking at me.

"W-w- but who's their Captain then?" I asked

"Tie…h…" he mumbled, frowning. "Doesn't matter. We have other things to worry about, like the fact that there is no rum, and only I teeny bit o' food left on me ship." He concluded.

"We've run out of supplies?" I gasped. Oh, great. We were going to die even before Beckett caught us.

"Aye I'm sure that's what I meant"

"Well what about water?? Do we have any of that?" I asked frantically.

Jack turned to me. "Luv, that is not a supply"

* * *

"Right, there's and island here" said Will, pointed to the little dot on my map. I peered in next to Barbossa and Jack. "We can re-supply there-"

"Alright then William. You lead the shore party and I'll stay wiv me ship" Jack said hastily, earning a rolling of eyes by Barbossa. Oh no, not this again.

" _Your _ship?" said Barbossa disbelievingly. "I wont be leaving my ship in your command Sparrow" I glared at Barbossa wishing he would just grow up. It _was _really Jack's ship. Apparently Will was also annoyed.

"Why don't you _both _go ashore and leave the ship in my command" suggested Will, agitated. Both Jack and Barbossa shot him nasty looks. "Temporarily" he added.

Eventually Jack and Barbossa agreed, and along with the crew they rowed towards the island. I wondered where Elizabeth was. Her not being in sight, I decided to talk to Will.

"I didn't actually know that the Empress wasn't sailing with us anymore" I said conversationally, watching him roll up the charts. "Well, I must be blind"

Will looked at me, and nodded. "Really"

"well- I wasn't aware I guess…" I said, watching his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" he said, smiling.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "But you were all serious before…" I said.

"I was?" Will smiled. "Well remind a man to work on his facial expressions will you?" he asked. I rolled my eyes went over to the railing. I leaned against the side of the Pearl, watching the clouds.

"So is everything _really _going well with you and Elizabeth?" I asked. Maybe Elizabeth was just faking happiness so I'd stop bothering her.

"…I don't know" said Will. _I don't know? _So Liz was lying.

"Well she said-"

"She said it wasn't my burden to bear…" he said softly. _Not what she told me _I thought to myself.

"And?"

"I asked her…" Will paused. "I asked her how could I trust her if she…and…she said I can't" he concluded. I frowned. Oh, Elizabeth. I wish that she wouldn't be so noble and all. Why doesn't she just say 'oh yes you _can_ trust me Will' instead of the opposite no matter how truthful she was being? I nodded slowly at him.

I stared out into the vast ocean, admiring its sight. After a while I became aware that Will was looking at me, with this expression that I couldn't describe.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing"

Will smiled and disappeared below deck. _Nothing. _There's always something when he says that.


End file.
